wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Gluth
:"Gluth, the foul plague-dog of Naxxramas, was said to have an appetite so voracious that even the living were not enough to satisfy his hunger. Feugen was said to feed him an army of zombies daily, recycling the remains of undead too weak to use in combat." — Commander Eligor Dawnbringer Gluth is the third boss of the Construct Quarter in Naxxramas. 25-man Abilities Gluth Gluth has approximately 11,432,000 hit points. His melee is not terribly strong, approximately 6,000 on plate. Gluth is tauntable. * Mortal Wound: :Inflicts 150% weapon damage and reduces healing received by 10% for 15 seconds. Stacks up to 10 times. * Enrage: :Increases melee haste by 100% for 8 seconds. Dispellable by Rogues and Hunters. * Decimate: :Reduce the current health of all nearby units (friendly or enemy) to 5% of their maximum health. Affects both players and zombies. Used approximately every 90 seconds. * Devour Zombie - Gluth will emote, "Gluth spots a nearby Zombie to devour!" and move towards any zombies that get near him. This will heal him by 5% of maximum HP. * Berserk - Gluth will Berserker enrage shortly after the fourth decimate, increasing all damage done by 1,000%. Zombie Chow Zombie Chows have approximately 1,000,000 hit points each. Two will spawn every ~10 seconds from the grates near where you jump out of the pipe into Gluth's lair. These move at run speed. Vulnerable to all snares and roots. * Infected Wound - Applied on a melee hit, increases physical damage taken by the target by 100. Stacks up to 99 times. Forces zombies to be kited rather than tanked. When Zombie Chows are hit by decimate they will immediately stop attacking and run towards Gluth. Should be rooted and AoE'd down. They will have approximately 50,000 hit points at this stage. 10-man Abilities Gluth Gluth has approximately 3,230,000 hit points. His melee is not terribly strong, approximately 3,500 on plate. Gluth is tauntable. * Mortal Wound - Reduces the effectiveness of healing spells by 10% for 15 seconds. Stacks. This debuff is applied to Gluth's target approximately every 10 seconds. * Enrage - Increases melee haste by 25% and damage by 25% for 8 seconds. Dispellable by Rogues and Hunters. * Decimate - Reduce the current health of all nearby units (friendly or enemy) to 5% of their maximum health. Affects both players and zombies. Used approximately every 2 minutes. Also may hit the tank for 75% of his life if not evaded. * Devour Zombie - Gluth will emote, "Gluth spots a nearby Zombie to devour!" and move towards any zombies that get near him. This will heal him by 5% of maximum HP. * Berserk - Gluth will berserk roughly 8 minutes after being engaged. Increases damage done by 500% and melee haste by 150%. This will be a bit after the fourth use of Decimate. Zombie Chow Zombie Chows have approximately 500,000 hit points each. One will spawn every ~10 seconds from the grates near where you jump out of the pipe into Gluth's lair. These move at run speed. Vulnerable to all snares and roots. * Infected Wound - Applied on a melee hit, increases physical damage taken by the target by 100. Stacks up to 99 times. Forces zombies to be kited rather than tanked. When Zombie Chows are hit by Decimate they will immediately stop attacking and run towards Gluth. Should be rooted and AoE'd down. They will have approximately 25,000 hit points at this stage. 25-man Strategy Gluth is one of the more difficult encounters in the instance from an execution standpoint. You will want two tanks and a kiting class. Paladins often work best with holy wrath for bad situations, plate armour and consecrate/taunt (any spec though protection is best). Most classes CAN kite the chow however. All that is required is maintaining aggro on the chow and running them around whatever slow effects are used. The main tank should run up the pipe first, pick up Gluth and drag him all the way to the far door so as to avoid the Zombie Chow. Warriors are ideal as they can berserker rage to avoid Gluth's terrifying roar. The two tanks should taunt Gluth off each other every 15 seconds to mitigate the effects of mortal wound. Zombie Chows will spawn constantly in the back of the room near the pipe from the grates. The ranged DPS and healers should stack up on each other ~30 yards from Gluth to aid the Paladin in kiting the zombies. The Paladin should drop consecration on the stacked raid as often as possible while kiting the zombies around the back of the room in order to gain aggro on the Zombie Chow who should make straight for the healers. The Paladin cannot kite the zombies alone however, you will need assistance in slowing the adds: * Hunters can slow by using frost traps as often as possible * Mages can root using Frost Nova, or slow with Cone of Cold, or Improved Blizzard * Warlocks can stun with Shadowfury (if destruction spec and spent point to acquire spell) * Warriors can slow with Piercing Howl and can stun with Shockwave (if prot) * Paladins can stun with Holy Wrath * Rogues can slow with Fan of Knives (with Crippling Poison applied) * Shamans can drop Earthbind Totem * Frostweave Nets can be used in a pinch Given that most of the above abilities have a coolown, it will probably be necessary to use a combination of methods. The Paladin will need a dedicated healer. As soon as Gluth casts Decimate, you will have a few seconds to heal the current tank before Gluth kills him. All of the zombies in the room will stop attacking and make straight for Gluth, the entire raid MUST slow, root, snare, stun and above all kill all of them before they reach Gluth. Use whatever AoE abilities you have. Keep this up for a few decimates and Gluth should be dead. 10-Man Strategy Contrary to the tactics for 25-man, you do NOT need a paladin to help with the adds. Our guild discovered after our 2nd wipe (using a hunter for the 1st 2 tries) that our mage would be better. Drop into the room, in order, Main Tank, Off Tank, Healer's, DPS then kiter. Let everyone but the kiter run to the door at the far end, and have the tanks pull the boss to the door. Tanking this encounter requires switching, and if vent is not avaliable, make a macro with a Raid Warning "Tank Switch" when the stacks get too high. Our tanks (although it was our first time in naxx) were fully geared from Heroic's and emblems, so we could survive 3 stacks of the de-buff then switch - if your tanks are def capped with low avoidance, or not def capped switch more often - however if you are not def capped it is unlikely u will make it this far. The main tank should always be tanking gluth, unless he has 3 stacks, the OT will hold aggro for 12-15seconds while the de-buff wears off the main, tank, so the tank can take over again. Positioning here dosent matter, but if your healers are inexperienced and jumpy, its a good idea to position the off tank behind gluth till he needs to taunt. this makes gluth turn around, so the healers have a visual aid for the tank switch. (the off tank will run through gluth and take the Main Tanks place) Experienced groups can just stack the tanks on top of each other. The most difficult part of this encounter is the zombie chow, as correctly stated above, they spawn from the grates periodically. in the 10man you only need one kiter, and the most effective is a frost mage,(if they are willing, have a mage re-specc for this encounter) Keep the chow as far away from the boss as possible, to avoid devouring, and use all slow/stun moves to aid the kiter. WARNING! DO NOT ATTEMPT TO KILL THE CHOW. Even on normal, they have 500k health and there is usually 5-10 up at a time, and if a raid can do that much aoe damage they shouldn't be focusing on the chow :P. After decimate have your mage use whatever shield he/she has access to and use frost nova, the rest of the dps shoul then run in and Aoe the chow. In the case of starter raids (slightly undergeared) divert all DPS onto the chow, leaving just the tank and Off tank on the boss. We found using 2Death knights and a hunter was sufficient to kill the chows before the frost nova broke. Tips for kiting : -If an add goes stray from the pack the mage is kiting, done just let it run, have a hunter/paladin/lock pick it up (use what ever slowing abilities you have) - If the paladin is OT, do not have him help with the adds (we made a simular mistake and he was out of range to taunt the boss from our warrior when he had reached two stacks) - If your dps is lower than average (you beat patchwerk so it cant have been too bad :) ) use everyone to take down the adds after decimate. - If you have 3 healers, pick the "worst" one and have them dedicated to keeping the mage up. This works well, if you have the boss on farm and are gearing up your "2nd team". 2 healers is more than enough to keep the tank alive. - If you have a druid be sure to watch the mages mana and innervate (there is likely to be no time for the mage to evocate during this fight as he/ she will be occupied for the duration. - Do NOT Attempt to tank the adds! - they stack a de-buff increasing damage done by 100 per stack. if you have 5 chow on ur tank, after 5 hits your tank will be taking 500 more damage and after 10 seconds, roughly 500 more. One of the hardest things for new groups is actually beating gluths enrage timer, once the mage has got the kiting perfected, you need to focus on maxing dps. Soft cooldowns (anything which resets in 3mins or less) should be used on entry, with heavy cools like bloodlust, being saved. There seems to be a fault with the Deadly boss mod enrage timer, where enrage does not happen until 32 seconds after the mod declares it. With your mage busy with the adds and your hunter/ ranged dps switching back and forth, you are heavily reliant on good melee dps to bring down gluth. Shaman totems to enhance melee damage, warrior shouts/ paladin blessings and death knights "horn of winter" should be kept up at all times, Gulth has approximatly 3 million health (assuming that your kiter lets a few chow through) so your dps needs to max out damage as often as possible. After the 3rd decimate, roughly 4-5 mins in, you need to use all your cool downs, soft cool downs will have refreshed, and big cool downs like bloodlust should be used. Gluth should be at approximatly 25-35% health. If he isn't, chances are you will not beat the enrage timer. This is the point where you burn your mana, healers should be running low, so top off the tank and use whatever you've got to do some extra boss damage, before using your "shadowfiend" type move. If gluth does not die before the next decimate, you will inevitably wipe at the decimate, because the chow will be piling up and your mages will be oom. Have your dedicated healer leave the mage and apply some last min DPS on the boss. If he is below 5% at the next decimate, leave the adds alone, focus your fire and kill the boss, slowing not slaying the adds. -Classes you shouldn't go without- A Mage - simply for kiting Paladin - prot/ret - the extra damage pala's can do against undead is a real boost here, our off tank came 3rd in DPS because of the UD slaying moves. Druid - innervate on the mage is useful, if not lots of potions. Loot Videos 2SOAxujWmUs Hi-res version and discussion External links *Anikki's illustrated tactic *Gluth 10-Man Boss Strategy Category:Plague-dogs Category:Bosses Category:Naxxramas mobs